


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by Steamshovelmama



Series: Tumblr fic prompts [4]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic cliche classic, Sexual References, Trapped in a Small Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamshovelmama/pseuds/Steamshovelmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For libbyrogersstarkposts on tumblr.<br/>Prompt:<br/>Henry and Jo are forced to hide in a very small space. Henry likes it rather too much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Henry knew two of his greatest strengths and greatest character flaws were curiosity and impulsiveness. At any one time it was hard to tell which was in play, the strength or the flaw.

This time it was definitely the flaw.

He had gone sprinting into the warehouse, Jo cursing in his wake, _knowing_ the evidence they needed was in there. He’d been right and he’d been about to point it out triumphantly to Jo when they both froze.

A car had pulled up outside the warehouse, the sound of the engine very clear in the empty space.

Jo swore. “We don’t have a warrant,” she hissed. “We shouldn’t be in here!”

She looked round frantically until she saw a door in the far wall. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to it, pushing him inside. It wasn’t a great hiding place: there was a reinforced glass window in the door, but it was dark and if nobody came close they should be overlooked.

The room turned out to be a cleaning closet with supplies laid out on two sets of racking. Jo pushed him to the end of one set and into the small gap at between it and the rear of the closet.

“I’m sorry, Jo,” he hissed just as a rumble of voices could be heard from the outside.

She slapped her hand over his mouth so hard that it stung a little and pressed herself into the small space so he was caught tightly between her and the wall. If someone actually came into the room they were done for but it was unlikely a casual glance would detect them in this position.

Her head was turned aside watching the window. Through it, vague figures could be seen moving. He suspected his evidence was about to disappear.

Her hair tickled his neck and he could smell her shampoo and perfume.  He’d always liked the smell of her. The look of her too. Now they were seeing each other as more than partners, he knew he liked the feel of her too.

They froze as there was a rattle at the closet door. Jo pressed herself closer. Then the voices were moving further away until they could no longer be made out.

They didn’t move, unsure whether the warehouse was actually empty. The silence filled Henry’s ears and he became very aware of Jo, tight against his front, breasts crushed against his chest, belly against his pelvis. It felt so much like when they embraced except… better. He was trapped against the wall, almost unable to move, only to feel, and her hand over his mouth held his head tightly in position. 

The growing tightness and heaviness at his groin made him realise that perhaps this line of thought wasn’t terribly appropriate given this situation.

The problem was he _liked_ this. He’d always had a taste for confident women, and in bed was no different. Any woman who wanted to hold him down and take what she wanted would find him an enthusiastic participant. And his body was familiar with Jo’s feel and smell, was starting to associate those cues with long kisses, familiar hands and the delicious ache of arousal.

Jo’s eyes widened slightly as she felt the hardness press against her. She gave him the patented Jo, “Really?” stare.  He tried to shrug helplessly but there wasn’t really the space and the feeling of constriction just added to his arousal. It wasn’t as though she had never felt him excited before but there was a difference between your date getting turned on after embraces and heated kisses and sporting a hard on when hiding from drug dealers in a storage closet.

He was fully hard now, erection trapped between their bellies, the pressure adding to his predicament.  He held himself still. He could at least refrain from grinding against her like a boy.

Finally she removed her hand and stepped back. He cleared his throat, wondering what to say.

 Jo climbed over a mop and bucket and tried to open the door.

“Fuck,” she said. “They locked it.”

“What?”

“They locked it. We’re stuck.”

Henry climbed next to her, arousal rapidly subsiding. He rattled the door then setting his shoulder against it tested its strength.

“It’s not going to give,” he said.

“No lock on this side,” said Jo. “I can’t pick it and I don’t know where the lock is so I can’t shoot it out.”

The window was too small for them to get out of, even if they could shatter the glass and break the wire reinforcements.

Jo pulled out her cell phone. “Great,” she groaned. “Guess what?”

“No signal.”

“Right.”

Jo sighed and started freeing a space on the floor. “Hanson knows where we went,” she said. “Once he realises we’re not back on time he’ll come looking. We’ll just have to hope he realises we ended up _in_ the warehouse, not watching it. We may as well get comfortable.”

Comfortable was perhaps a bit of an overstatement but by piling a few things in a precarious tower to one side they managed to clear enough space to sit down with their backs against the rear wall and their legs stretched out. Henry put his arm round her shoulders and she leaned against him gratefully.

“Thanks,” she said. “You’re softer than the wall.” A thought seemed to strike her. “Mostly anyway,” she added with a grin.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said drily.

“Seriously,” she said. “What _was_ that? That was quite a response to hiding in a pile of cleaning chemicals.” She hesitated. “Tell me you’re not an exhibitionist?”

“No!” he exclaimed in surprise. “Good god, no! No, that wasn’t it.”

“Well, thank god for that,” she squeezed his hand. “I’m not into performing for anyone.”

He laughed. “Believe me, I’m very glad to hear it!”

“Then what?” That was Jo, determined to get to the truth, like a terrier after a rat.

The truth then:  she’d get it out of him sooner or later. “You were,” he sighed,” holding me in place…” he hesitated over the next word then forced himself to add, “restraining me.”

Jo nodded in comprehension then was silent for a few seconds. “So,” she said casually. “That’s your thing then?”

“My thing?”

“Yeah. Your thing,” she said.” You know. The thing that gets you going, adds a bit of spice, a kink. Your _thing_.”

“I suppose so,” he said. “Does it bother you?”

“Depends,” she said. “How much of a kink is it? Is it just something you like every so often or do you have to have it to get off.”

He was glad for the dim light. It was easier to discuss this if he thought she couldn’t see him clearly.

“Not _have_ to,” he said. “Like to. As often as my partner wants to indulge me. It can be as simple as holding my hands down or covering my mouth up to being fully restrained and blindfolded.” He could feel himself going red.

“Huh,” Jo said. She patted his leg. “I suppose it makes sense. You’re so controlled and private most of the time. It helps you, what? Relax? Open up?”

“I suppose so,” he said.

“Are you into pain?”

“No,” he said quickly. “At least, not flogging or anything like that. Mild discomfort if I’m restrained, yes. Makes it feel more real.”

She was silent for a few seconds. “So those handcuffs and things in your lab _were_ for sex,” she said. “I thought you were messing with me.”

He shifted on the hard floor. “I was,” he admitted. “Those are antique cuffs. They really wouldn’t be any good for, ah, playing.  It’s too easy to bruise or damage the radial nerve, particularly if someone pulls on them. There are much better items that are custom made not to damage the wrists.”

She nodded slowly. “Okaaay,” she said. “I admit, I did assume when I said it that you’d be using the cuffs on a partner.”

He grimaced. “Yes. Not very manly is it? A woman liking restraint and submission is considered far more normal than a man.”

He felt her shrug. “My Dad was a typical manly man and I’ve met loads more like him. Their idea of manliness means being tough all the time, never showing weakness, despising women and anything feminine. They’d handle emotions by drinking and getting into a fight. It’s a dumb code.”

She reached over and took his hand. “I don’t think you’re unmanly in any sense that matters,” she said quietly.

“Thank you,” he said.

“So,” she added thoughtfully. “What you’re telling me, is that all this time I could have shut you up and got you to do as you’re told just by slapping my hand over your mouth and holding your wrists.”

He laughed even as the idea gave him another shiver of excitement. “Quite possibly,” he admitted. “Though I would beg you not to experiment in front of Hanson or Lucas. I don’t want anyone else trying it.”

Her laughter pealed out. “Oh god, the image I just got!”

He had to join in. “Yes, well, it probably wouldn’t have quite the same effect on me as when you do it.”  
  
“Good,” she said, settling back. “So, want to bet on how long it’ll take Hanson to find us?

 

 


End file.
